Pretty Soldier Sailor Sun
by Serenity Prime
Summary: A new enemy has appeared in Crystal Tokyo. One that even Sailor Pluto was not aware of. Can young orphan Hikaru, her two sisters, and the three Kodaku brothers defeat this enemy and find the missing heir of the Lost Kingdom of Solaris and the missing heir to the Lost Kingdom of Polaris? And what is Helios hiding? Find out in Pretty Soldier Sailor Sun!


**Welcome! This is my first Sailor Moon Fic! Like seriously, on my old account this was my first sailor moon fic! I finally came up with a perfect plot that actually does not act like the actual Sailor Moon **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Act 1- Me? A Sailor Soldier? You've obviously not seen me run…**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the capital city of Crystal Tokyo, the streets where filled with people bustling about to get on with their daily lives. Among the people was a young girl of fifteen running as fast as she could, her jet black hair seemed like rare black gems as it trailed behind her, her eyes where an amazing aquatic blue that could even rival the kings. She wore the usual uniform for a girl of her age: A sailor shirt with a small ribbon and a navy blue skirt.

"Shit I'm late! I really am Mom's daughter!" She mumbled as she ran. As fate would have it, the girl tripped and landed face first on the pavement.

"Hikaru-chan…?" A soft voice called.

Hikaru looked up to see a pretty girl with soft brown eyes and straight black hair in the same uniform. "Misako…" She mumbled with a small blush.

Misako laughed and said, "You're sisters are awfully mean you know. School doesn't start for another hour."

"Those jerks." She muttered getting up. She dusted herself and added, "Why do they enjoy torturing me. If Onee-sama or Okaa-sama were alive they wouldn't hear the end of it."

Misako gave a soft sigh. "Hikaru-chan is so cute when she's mad… Does Hikaru-chan want to go stare at the handsome men from the Royal Academy?"

Hikaru gave a pout. "Yes." She replied with a huff.

Misako smiled and grabbed her friend by the hand. "Perhaps Kodaku-sama and his brothers will be there!"

"Kodaku-sama…?" Hikaru whispered as a small blush crossed her pale face.

* * *

The two girls quickly made their way through the city to the lake where the Royal academy was. They stopped in front of a bench and slumped down on it while panting heavily.

"I hate running…" Hikaru groaned hunching over herself.

"Ironically, your father was very in to sports." Misako chuckled leaning back.

"Ryuusei-san, Hikaru-san…?" a strong male voice called.

Hikaru sat up with an angry face. "Hijikata-baka…" she said sourly.

The green haired young man gave a grin. "Hikaru what have your sisters said about my engagement proposal?" He asked.

"They said to shove it up your ass!" Misako stated getting between them. "Hikaru-chan hates you. Leave her alone!"

"Why~" He whined childishly.

"Misako-chan, let's just go. I am not in the mood to deal with him." She stated getting up with a proud look on her face. "You are no worse than your father!"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" He cried in a childish manner.

Hikaru ignored him and turned to walk away. She quickly bumped into someone and cried, "Watch where you're walking, ass hat!"

"Hikaru…" Misako managed to say when she saw the person

Hikaru looked up slowly. Her face instantly paled at the man before her: A young man with black curls of hair, hazel eyes that seemed more like gems, who seemed to be amused at her reaction.

"Ohayou…" He said with his smooth velvet like voice that caused Hikaru to feel more weak-kneed than she already was.

"Uh…." She managed to spit out of her mouth

"Can you speak?" He asked with a small grin gracing his godlike features.

"Kodaku-san! This is Hikaru… The girl I mentioned once!" Hijikata stated with a proud smile. "She'll be my bride one day."

That made Kodaku frown as he looked down at the girl who was slowly realizing what Hijikata just said. "HELL NO!" She yelled turning away.

Kodaku put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm yourself, Hikaru-san… I may call you by that?"

"Uh… o-okay." She replied feeling even more embarrassed.

"Hijikata-san, it's obvious the girl does not wish to even be in your presence. I would suggest you leave before I get involved." He said giving Hijikata a serious look.

Hijikata quickly ran before invoking the wrath of his upperclassman. Kodaku chuckled at the fearful response. He watched as the rather awkward teen kept her eyes plant on the grown. _She feels like the sun. Warm. Beautiful. Why else would Hijikata be after her? I best keep my eyes on her. It would be a shame if she got hurt. _

"I don't believe I've introduced myself properly. I am Koukuen Kodaku, you girls are?"

"I am Misako Ryuusei and the girl next to you is Hikaru."

"No last name?"

"Iie…" Hikaru replied softly. "I and Misako should go now, Kodaku-sempai."

"Please, call me Koukuen." He said with a soft smile.

"Hai… Misa… let's go." She said moving away quickly from Koukuen.

"It was nice meeting you Kodaku-sempai!" Misako yelled as she was dragged by her friend.

Koukuen waved at them a bit amused at the girl's shyness.

* * *

\(*.*)z (/Q/Q)/ |_|

* * *

"It's true what they say! Girls in love are the cutest thing ever!" Misako cooed as the girls ate lunch. They sat under their favorite tree. It had been only a few hours since the encounter and Misako could not get enough of Hikaru's embarrassment. "Hikaru is so tsundere!"

"I am not! Do you know how embarrassing that was? Hijikata was harassing us and then he had to come in and be all handsome and stuff! Why does Kodaku-sama have to be so wonderful?" She sighed.

"Perhaps…" Misako began. She became distracted by a cream colored cat that seemed to keep its eyes on Hikaru. "Hikaru-chan… You have a stalker cat."

"What?" She asked looking to where her friend was staring. "Eh? That cat has a funny thing on its head."

"It was looking at you… Wanna go pet it?"

"Yup! I love cats! Momma used to have one!"

The two girls got up from under their tree and stalked over to the cat who kept its stare intensely and solely on Hikaru.

_So she is the one? Hmmm… I was expecting a blonde or a ginger…_

"Hi pretty kitty." Hikaru cooed petting it.

"As much as I love being petted you and I must talk." The cat stated.

"Eek!" The two girls squeaked jumping back.

The cat rolled her eyes and bowed forward showing her forehead. On it was a circle with a dot in the center. "Please do not be alarmed. I mean no harm." She said in a regal voice.

"What do you want?" Misako managed to stutter out.

"Hikaru to help me, my partner, and my Master, Apollo." The cat replied. "My name is Sol, former consort of the Bronze Kingdom of Solaris. I am searching for a descendant of the Sun kingdom."

"And Hikaru can help you how?" Misako replied trying to smack her friend into her senses.

"Hikaru has something in her that screams Solarian. I am sure she can help me find the person I am looking for."

"I can't… I have to go work." Hikaru finally managed to say while rubbing her red cheek from the slaps she received.

"I beg of you! Master, Aten, and I are desperate!" Sol cried bowing before Hikaru. "The descendant is our only hope of stopping an evil that even Sailor Pluto is not familiar with!"

"Eh!" Both girls cried.

"Indeed. This enemy is far greater than the guardian of time. Sailor Chronus and Tempus have allowed me to be reborn for the sole purpose of finding a person with the seed of the sun and who could protect the next heir of Solaris."

"Uh… In Japanese please."

"You are Sailor Sun, scout of healing and light. Your job is to protect the descendant of the Sun Kingdom and stop an enemy that not even the most knowledgeable of Senshi are aware of at the moment. Do you understand now?"

"Yup… Can I start after-…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! MONSTER!"

"Now would be a wonderful time." Hikaru said standing up and looking at the blob that was attacking their school. "Oh shit… That's Yuri-sempai!"

"What?" Misako said standing and looking. "Ouch…"

"That is a person's inner demon. This enemy is cruel." Sol said quietly.

"So they basically find what a person fears the most and turns them into it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. You will need this." Sol said make a golden pin appear. "It will help you transform."

"You're being awfully calm for someone who was just told they have to risk their life." Misako commented.

"You're being awfully calm for someone who might die in an instant." Hikaru retorted.

"Touché." Misako replied.

"Enough with the snide comments girls. Hikaru, take the pin and call Sun Prism Power. If I am right you should be able to transform! Hurry!"

Hikaru took the pin and took a deep breath.

"Sun Prism Power!" Nothing happened.

"Doesn't the Sailor Senshi usually say 'Make Up' when they transform?" Misako asked.

Hikaru nodded and tried again.

"SUN PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

A bronze like color covered her. Sol and Misako turned away from the brightness to try and stop it from blinding them.

Misako looked at the girl before her: A young woman in a gold sailor suit, ballerina type shoes, and golden earrings with the same symbol as Sol, and a black chocker.

"Hikaru-chan! You look so cool!" She cried.

Hikaru looked at herself and cried, "THE SKIRT IS TOO SHORT! People will see my undies and then I'll never get married!"

"Now is not the time Sailor Sun!" Sol snapped. "Go defeat the monster then we'll listen to complain about never getting married."

"But I don't know what-.." Before the girl could finish a giant amount of glucose was literally thrown at them.

"Eew! Both girls cried as some of it landed on them..

"Can we worry about this later? Sailor Sun, the Tiara can become a disk of light. Use it as a solar flare!" Sol yelled, feeling exasperated.

Sailor moon nodded! She grabbed the Tiara and threw it. Without any words the tiara turned into a speeding ball of light that penetrated through the blob.

"That should do it for now." Sol stated as the blob returned to the form of a girl.

"Wasn't that a bit too easy?" Sailor Sun asked.

"Yes. Transform back into Hikaru before the Royal Senshi arrive." Sol replied.

Hikaru did so and said, "I think I need to go home and go into my emo corner for a bit. That and drink lots of coffee."

"Coffee will make you more anxious." Sol said in a worried tone.

"It has the opposite effect on her, actually. It's this weird thing that she got from her dad." Misako replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

**Terrible, horrible. I swear it'll get better as we continue! Please leave a review! Also check out the link to my Sailor Moon Forum on my profile and join if you like to RP :D**

**Until next time my lovely readers!**


End file.
